


Love at first night

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, love at first fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Len is a part-time/hobby prostitute who gets hired by Harrison to help fix his relationship with Barry. They have mind-blowing sex and everything gets fixed with a happily ever after... mind the tags and wash your teeth after reading this!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Leonard Snart/Harrison Wells, Leonard Snart/Original Harrison Wells
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Love at first night

**Author's Note:**

> Don't try to make sense of this. It's just fluffy smut.  
> All mistakes are mine... there's probably a lot of them

Nowadays everything was online. As much as it still surprised Len even prostitution was having its new ways via internet.

He had a complicated relationship with this job of his. When he was younger and went out to the streets to sell his body it was his very last option. He had nothing back then but a little sister to feed. His father was an asshole and never really did anything for them, but as long as he had a bit of money Len could steal some of it and get something to eat for them. He would be beaten for it but at least he wasn’t starving that bad. And first of all, Lisa wasn’t starving. After he died in a damn bar fight, Len quickly ran out of the small amount of cash he was left, with the debts that took the house from above their heads.

He was lucky with his first clients. They were okay with his rules of always using a condom and not making marks that couldn’t be hidden by clothing. He preferred just simple sex or blowjobs though sometimes he had to give in for some more uncomfortable things for more money. Then he made some friends with the other whores and stopped being ashamed of how he got the money to feed his sister.

He obviously had bad experiences on the long run but nothing he couldn’t handle and thankfully he had never gotten any serious STDs. The worst time put him in a hospital for a week but it was only because his broken ribs.

He later became a thief. A damn good one, but then he almost lost his chance to stay with Lisa over a case where he got caught before the act. He was lucky he found a lawyer who helped him for the right prize that he could pay. He was kinky and Len didn’t always enjoy the nights spent with him, but it was worth everything to be able to stay with Lisa.

He started working legally and built up a small business. He had a kind of traveling and touristic agency where he mostly arranged the stay of rich business men and women in Central city. He could arrange both legal and illegal extracurricular activities for them and of course he could work with companies providing the right papers for them to finance their stay. He had many rich and powerful clients and friends now and so he was a good business partner to most companies. He rarely traded information himself, rather he traded giving the right sources.

Only some of the people on highest positions known the details of his business so most of his clients were clueless and easy. He only had to arrange their accommodation and some sightseeing or theatre visits. He was always up to date about the museums and exhibitions in the city.

He had a successful business. So why he was still working as a prostitute? Because he did it now through an agency that helped him with taxes when he had to deal with his extra income from arranging certain not so legal activities. Also, he liked sex and was terrible at relationships, so it was a comfortable arrangement.

He could put them in his bookings and count it down as costs. He got paid cash for his work there and he passed it on to Mick who easily turned it into an apartment renovation and things like that. Or just kept it for himself that Len didn’t actually mind. Mick was a former felon kind of on the run, though he would probably walk free with a good lawyer. So, he didn’t have to deal with taxes and laws.

So back to the mind-boggling fact of prostitution arranged online Len checked his adequate email address for any asks of him from the website. He usually had quite a few messages appreciating his bright blue eyes and his build-up. He enjoyed any and every compliment thoroughly he got, but those emails often ended with them wanting to put tears in those blue eyes and break the skin above those pretty muscles. He had no idea why freaks liked him so much and he also knew it was written right next to his picture that he didn’t do violence. He liked sex a lot he even liked some roughness occasionally, but he preferred just regular all pleasure sex. He couldn’t understand why it was such a weird or ‘boring’ concept to some people.

He went through his emails and immediately deleted all of those that offered him some good punishment. He was sick of those, so he set an automatic message for when he deleted an email, to the clients about politely declining their offer.

After quite some reading, he found an interesting email. It was from a man named Harrison Wells Len didn’t know why it was so familiar to him but didn’t find any bad memories linked to the name in his mind, so he didn’t care. He wanted some rough but not too bad sex and wanted him to stay the night. He didn’t like staying the night, but it was the end of the month and he had quite some extra money he had to include in his bookings and the guy offered to pay double by the hour. He sent him back the affirmation and got the details about that night, with the address and time.

He had to wear something dark and pretty but easy to take off and on. He ate some though the details said that he would be fed. He was getting a little nervous as it was starting to sound too nice to be true and usually, he wouldn’t take a weird offer like this, but the money was too enticing.

He rang the bell and after about a minute a tall dark-haired man in his forties opened the door.

“You must be Leonard, come in!” He smiled and stepped out of his way. He also gave Len a thorough checkout seemingly approving.

Len also checked out the man. Based on the neighbourhood and the apartment he was rich. He was good looking, and he had an air of confidence around him that only highly intelligent people had in Len’s experience. Len seriously doubted he couldn’t get a date just as easily if not even easier than a prostitute. It was kind of suspicious.

Len took off his shoes when he saw the cleanliness of the apartment and the other shoes next to the door. He took off his jacket and put it on a hanger.

“Would you like to drink something first?” Harrison asked politely still looking at his body hungrily. He didn’t try to hide his interest and goal at all which Len previously thought would be a nice experience finally from a client but now he found it quite unnerving.

“That depends on what’s the plan for tonight.” Len grinned mischievously. Forcefully shaking off any unease that creeped into him.

“I’m gonna start by fucking you thoroughly into the sheets. Then we’ll probably have some dinner and from then I’m planning to let things flow...” he matched Len’s grin with his own and that was handsome and turned Len on a bit.

Len knew he was keeping something from him, and he didn’t like it. He also couldn’t do much about it for now. He didn’t doubt though that he would find out before the night ended.

“Then I’d like to drink something first.” Len decided not knowing how long their session would last.

Harrison lead the way to the kitchen politely.

“I have water, orange juice, beer and apple juice...” he read through the options on the smart fridge.

“Orange juice would be nice.” Len was a little taken aback by the confidence and natural ease the man handled the situation with.

“Here.” Harrison filled a glass.

“Thank you.” Len accepted and drank most of it in one go. He was thirstier than he thought but also, he was kind of scared he would choke on his juice if the man kept looking at him so hungrily.

“Bedroom’s this way.” Harrison pointed in a direction and lead the way after Len put the glass on the counter.

Len followed silently. It was both nice and strange that he didn’t have to lead a conversation with a nervous client, but it was also more than just “take off your clothes and bend over”.

In the bedroom Harrison turned around and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“I prefer to be called Harrison, no nicknames or short forms.” He said when he broke the kiss and started taking off their clothes.

“Okay, Harrison. I like Len best.” He helped the man getting rid of their clothes.

When they were both completely naked Len noticed the first reason so far why he would need a professional sex worker. The man had a ridiculously long dick and it was getting hard healthily.

“Yeah... not many can take it the way I want them to...” Harrison said easily and started stroking himself when he noticed Len’s attention. He was proud and confident about it.

“I’ll do my best.” Len grinned and stepped back to his client and they went on kissing.

“Good.” Harrison grabbed his ass then pushed him on the bed.

He turned Len onto his stomach and got to the point right away. He grabbed some lube and slipped his first finger in quick and easy. He opened Len up thoroughly making him moan and whimper around the long, lean fingers. He praised Len’s looks and how he took his fingers. He told him how beautiful it will be as his cock disappeared in his hole.

“You ready?” He finally asked.

“Yeah... I think so.” Len sighed. He was horny and ready, but he still wasn’t sure he would be able to take him all. He also wrote he liked it rough and he was a little scared what it meant with that size.

“Good.” Harrison put on a condom and started slowly pushing inside. He chuckled and groaned in pleasure every time Len tried to position his hips for a better angle. “Feels so nice... yeah, baby, just relax...”

“Yeah it’s...” Len started but Harrison put a hand on his lips to shut him up and kept penetrating slowly sometimes pulling back a little to make it easier to adjust.

“Sssh... just relax and take whatever I give you...” he groaned and pushed forward a little harder making Len whimper. “Yeah... that you can do.... sounds sweet...”

It felt like forever and he still went on and on. Len wasn’t sure how much more he could take but he couldn’t speak with the hand on his lips and he was pinned down by the other man’s body and hips. He tried to whimper out his discomfort, but the man just told him to relax.

“Not much more... you’re doing great baby... yeah... fuckyeah...” he finally pushed all the way in.

Len tensed as the last several centimetres hurt quite bad but thankfully the man didn’t move after he bottomed out. He let Len adjust for quite a while.

“Does it hurt?” Harrison asked moving his hips around a bit.

Len whimpered affirmatively as he felt his length so unusually deep and a bit painful.

“I’ll give you a few minutes... but then I’ll start fucking you....and I won’t stop till I come in you...” Harrison growled and adjusted his hips for a more comfortable waiting position that made Len whimper again.

It was getting less painful as he started getting used to it, but it still made Len uneasy when he said he wouldn’t stop. He relaxed though and started trying to slightly move his hips to test out the feelings. After a bit he was getting comfortable enough with the idea of getting fucked by that cock hard.

“Ready now?” Harrison asked after a bit.

“As ready as I can be...” Len said when his lips were finally free from Harrison’s hand.

“Finally...” he started moving slowly. “I don’t even know when the last time was, I could fuck someone the way I wanted....” he was quickly speeding up.

“Ah... Mmh... aaah...” Len whimpered at the deeper thrusts but didn’t fight it. It hurt a little, but it wasn’t too bad. And when it found the right angle it dragged along his prostate so long his toes curled and his whole body trembled.

“Fuckyeah... I love it when people do that...” Harrison groaned in pleasure and pushed so deep with the pleasurable tension in his body that almost made Len scream. “Don’t move your hips now!”

He pulled out and dragged along the same angle making Len repeat his trembling and shuddering.

“Oh god... fuck...” Len whined as it happened again and again. He was getting so close just by that.

“Don’t come cause I’m not gonna stop...” Harrison growled and sped up for the duration of a few thrusts. It pulled Len back from the edge.

Harrison kept it up dragging against his prostate and when he got Len to the edge, he started pounding into him for several seconds to pull him back into a not too hurt but less pleasurable state. When he got bored with it, he turned Len to face him and started pounding into him. He also put back his hand over Len’s mouth to quiet him down. The muffled sounds turned him on more.

It was both amazing and awful at the same time for Len. It was bordering on painful a little too much for his absolute liking, but it wasn’t actually bad. He tried to struggle to make it easier for his body, but it was basically impossible with that length.

Harrison had quite the stamina ha had to give the man that. It was like five different positions he was pounded in before he was put back on his stomach, hips propped up on a pillow.

There were some sounds coming from the apartment and Len’s head snapped up at them listening but before he could say anything his lips were sealed by the hand again.

“Hey honey I’m home!” A young man called out from the hall. Len’s eyes widened. He was lost to the situation. Well not as much lost as he didn’t get the why.

“Guest bedroom, babe!” Harrison called out barely slowing down.

“H-hi... oh...” a young man stammered as he stepped into the room. He looked them over and blushed an adorable tomato.

Len’s cock showed and annoying amount of interest in the boy when Len checked him out.

“Should I..? I mean...” the boy still couldn’t put a sentence together, so he just pointed at the door questioningly.

“No Barry you can stay...” Len could hear the gentle smile in Harrison’s voice. The situation was fully weird for him now. “You can even come here, Len can use his lip on you while I finish...”

Len nodded a bit as much as his position allowed him. This was weird but he was glad the boy wasn’t freaking out. He would hate to hurt such a beautiful man.

“I... I’m dirty from work... I think... shower... I mean...” he was a mess and it had both Harrison and Len chuckle.

“Then just come here!” Harrison laughed gently and when the boy obeyed, he ignored Len to pull him into a gentle kiss. Len turned his neck so he could watch them.

“He chews the same cassis gums I do...” the boy, well Barry, said suddenly as the first complete sentence he put together since he arrived. Len couldn’t stop himself from giggling.

“Yes, that’s what I thought too.” Harrison was smiling too.

“You know I don’t mind pleasing you even if you don’t shower first.” Len said now that he wasn’t shaking from the constant assault on his prostate.

“Yeah? But I... well I just... I like it better after...” Barry said nervously and sat at the top of the bed in front of Len who now raised himself onto his hands and knees.

“That’s fine too.” Len smiled.

Barry smiled too and leaned in to kiss Len. Len was more eager to kiss the boy than he would like to admit.

“Nice... I guess you like my choice then.” Harrison said as he started moving slowly again.

“Y-yeah... he looks good...” Barry smiled. He laid back and pulled Len onto himself and kept kissing him.

Len moaned pleased as his body aligned with the younger man’s. He moaned louder when Harrison went back to his teasing of his prostate.

“Harrison make him come... I wanna feel him come...” Barry sighed gently stroking Len’s sweaty sides.

“As you wish, my love.” Harrison grinned and sped up the long rubbing of his dick against Len’s prostate.

Len kissed Barry’s neck gently not to leave marks while he spoke then he returned to his sweet lips. He felt his body tremble and he was rapidly getting close to his climax. Barry kissed him enthusiastically and his nails scratched the back of his head and his side and it was enough to push him over the edge. He moaned into the kiss and shuddered many times as he rode out his intense orgasm.

He whimpered weakly as Harrison sped up his pounding until he came inside of him.

Harrison was careful as he pulled out and rolled to the side to rest a bit. They kissed Barry alternating while Len still rested on top of him.

“Barry lead our guest to the shower... Len you should help Barry clean up, I want you to lick him open for me after dinner.” Harrison grinned watching his boyfriend blush.

“Sounds nice to me.” Len teased too with a grin of his own and they both chuckled when Barry groaned and hid his face against Len’s neck.

Len soon got up and held out a hand for Barry. Harrison just watched them walk out casually lounging on the bed.

The bathroom was huge. It had a separate bathtub and a shower cabin both big enough for two or even three people. It was light blue and white and had a huge mirror covering half of the wall above the sink.

The huge white cupboard with glass doors was filled with bathroom supplies and clean towels.

Barry started taking off his own clothes shyly, so Len stepped up to him to help.

“You’re really pretty, you know?” Len leaned in to gently nuzzle Barry’s neck as he opened his pants. He pulled back and pulled off his tee and took a glimpse at his upper body before he crouched down to pull off his pants and underwear. He was lean but more muscled and healthier looking than Len expected with the clothes on.

“I... thank you...” Barry blushed again.

“I would gladly lick you all over right now...” Len growled looking over his naked body.

“Yeah I... I just like to take a shower when I get home... to like wash away the day and work... it’s just a ritual of mine.” Barry explained blushing and he had to fight the urge to try and hide himself.

“Then let’s take that shower, beautiful.” Len grabbed his hand and pulled him into the cabin. It was like a smaller room separated within the bathroom. He let Barry start the water and set the temperature

They just kissed for a short while and let the water slide down on their bodies. Then to Len’s surprise Barry initiated for the first time and pulled his hand to a soap dispenser filled with minty smelling shower gel. He led his hands towards his body and Len gladly took the lead and started washing him, stroking and massaging his body.

Barry let out a small needy moan when Len’s soapy fingers slipped between his cheeks and caressed his hole. Len played with him gently, lightly pushing against his hole to clean him out. He didn’t want to go too far as it wasn’t very healthy on a regular basis and he didn’t know how often Barry cleaned like that. Also, he didn’t mind it too much as long as he was clean on the outside and the last few centimetres. Barry was young, healthy and pretty. He would gladly eat him out any time.

Even though rimming wasn’t one of his favourite activities he found himself looking forward to rimming this guy.

After about ten minutes and a now loudly moaning Barry, Harrison joined them in the shower.

“How do you feel, honey?” Harrison whispered into Barry’s ear as he stood behind the boy and let their bodies align. Len was great at picking up his hint and he pulled apart Barry’s cheeks, so Harrison’s half hard cock slid against Barry’s hole.

“Harrison...” Barry whimpered in pleasure. “Feels wonderful...”

Len smiled gently. It was weird how intimate this was and how he wasn’t really just an outsider. He felt included even though he just met them. It was so nice it almost hurt. It hurt that he wasn’t actually part of this relationship.

“Would you like to come too before dinner?” Len found himself asking as he watched Barry’s raging erection. He had a nice friendly size, though considerably smaller than both Len and Harrison, Len has never seen one like Harrison’s before outside of a few porn videos though.

Barry blushed and put a hand in front of himself to hide as he checked out both their half hard dicks.

“Come on, pretty...”

“Barry, babe...”

Len and Harrison started at the same time and they both stopped to look at each other with small smiles. Len was the first to find his voice again.

“You have a lovely cock... it’s the perfect size for me to suck...” he started lowering himself on his knees and licked along Barry’s chest and abs. “It’s a challenge but one I can certainly cope with... unlike your boyfriend” he checked out Harrison’s size again still working on believing how well the man could use it and how he could keep it hard for so long.

“So, would you like to come?” Harrison asked while Len kissed and sucked on Barry’s thighs.

“Yes please...” Barry sighed and relaxed finally and almost shouted when Len sucked him down to the hilt at that.

“Yeah babe just enjoy...” Harrison sighed caressing Barry’s skin and pinching his nipples before he took his cock in hand and gently pushed and rubbed against his hole.

“Oh god...” Barry whimpered and tried to keep his hips fairly still.

Len was bobbing his head, licking and sucking, finding himself unusually enthusiastic to make this guy feel good. He relaxed his throat and swallowed him down whole.

Len gave a small moan and pushed Barry’s perineum up just enough that when Harrison pushed against his hole gently it bothered his prostate.

Barry came almost immediately after that with a loud scream and shuddering so hard both Harrison and Len had to help him keep steady and not slip.

Len swallowed easily not even having to force himself not to gag at the taste. He licked up Barry’s body to his lips and gave him a chaste kiss not knowing if he was allowed to. Apparently, he was because Barry pulled him back into a deep kiss.

First Harrison cuddled Barry as Len cleaned himself then they swapped, and Len got to hold the boy. As they stepped out, they dried Barry first gently and carefully, minding his still sensitive body. They quickly dried themselves and they had this sense of understanding how they both felt the need and desire to take care of Barry.

“So, what are we having for dinner?” Barry asked smiling sweetly as he should.

“Lasagne should be ready any moment now.” Harrison smiled at his boy and how Len looked at him. He was glad this time it turned out so nice.

They sat Barry at the table and Len helped grabbing plates and cutlery. Soon they were sitting down to eat.

“So, Len...” Barry started quietly. “How do you like us? I mean I know you’re paid to be here I just… want you to be honest...”

It was unusual to be asked. Len never really experienced these things with clients before. Well not even at any of his attempts at a relationship to be completely honest.

“You’re nice... I just don’t get why I’m here...” Len smiled trying to keep his cool and eat slowly even though it tasted amazing and he just wanted to devour all the food from his plate.

“It’s not easy with our differences.” Harrison started to explain. “As you experienced I have quite the size and I like to use it. Barry doesn’t always enjoy it and even though I don’t mind it too much, he sometimes feels guilty.” He smiled gently at the blushing boy. “I love him more then I like fucking... but still it’s an obstacle in our relationship sometimes. Especially when we both work long hours and barely see each other.”

“I know I’m needy and I get grumpy when bad things happen at work... it can time very badly when we’re both upset or stressed and we crave different things... sometimes it’s wonderful because when I’m just stressed from teasing at work or just frustrated over a malfunctioning machine I love to be pinned down and fucked so deep I can barely walk the next day...” Barry chuckled and blushed, barely believing he said it aloud. Len could understand though what he said. He felt his insides protesting moving around and sitting and standing up repeatedly.

“We’ve tried dating other people before, but they usually either got attached to one of us and wanted the other out of the relationship or they didn’t understand what we were looking for.” It was visibly angering Harrison and Len could completely understand him. He could see the companionship and love between the two and knew he wouldn’t want to separate them. “They usually want Barry to escape with them...”

“They don’t understand that I don’t want to... sometimes they even got violent trying to drag me with them...” Barry shuddered at the memories. “And one time they even thought I wouldn’t leave with them because I was blackmailed... they went to the police and imagine that... having to explain my colleagues that I was in fact happy in my relationship not abused...” Barry shook his head.

“So, you work for the police? You look so young I was wondering if you were at college...” Len wondered still working on processing the information he heard so far.

“I’m a CSI.” Barry smiled modestly. “I’m young but not that young. I’m twenty-eight.”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry they get attached, though I can understand it somewhat...” Len chuckled at the nervousness on Barry’s face. “I mean I feel a strong desire to just take you to bed and cuddle all night hoping you’d feel safe...”

“That’s good because Barry likes to cuddle, and I don’t.” Harrison said seriously. “We’ve also tried to pay for people before... they could never get our needs either...” he went on with their story.

“But you seem to fit with us.” Barry smiled.

“The problem with me is that I think you’d just add a bunch more problems to the equation...” Len said after a few minutes of thinking. He wanted more than anything to try this, but he was also too scared he would mess his chance up.

“Do you work other than...?” Harrison asked not finishing the sentence out of decency towards both Len and Barry. He would easily call Len a whore if he didn’t like him.

“I have a traveling agency.” Len said confidently. He was proud of the business he built up. “I started selling my body when I had nothing but I’m not stupid enough to stay with that as my only source of money... nowadays I work through the website you hired me through, and it has another more cleanly legal part that helps me with taxes.” He eyed Barry for a moment checking if he was comfortable with the information.

“As long as you don’t hurt anyone, I don’t feel the need to run and tell my colleagues about it...” Barry chuckled.

“Not really hurtful... mostly weed and some escort girls for the business trips of some of my clients... maybe keeping rehab a secret, there’s a lot of money in that... they wanna quit drinking before the new wife finds out or they want to quit smoking and they want it secretly... sometimes it’s ridiculous sometimes it’s sweet...” Len tried to explain most of what he did for the extra money. “They pay extra for it and I have to deal with taxes somehow... I don’t want anyone to find out and send inspectors on me. I need an honest business so I can help my sister finish college.”

“Do you set your own working hours?” Harrison asked resting his chin on his intertwined fingers and leaned forward suggestively.

“Yeah mostly.” Len understood and liked his concept.

“That means you can be here for either of us when the other has to work long. That fixes most of our problems...” Harrison said with his last bite. “And you don’t have to hold back. Eat as much as you’d like I’m quite used to making big portion because as much as it doesn’t show, Barry here east a lot.”

“Cute.” Len chuckled at yet another blush from Barry. He also started eating with more gusto. He didn’t understand how he could be so damn hungry when he ate before he got there. He barely ate more when he went to other clients where he didn’t expect food and didn’t really eat after. Maybe some chocolate or a few biscuits when he went to bed. It was nice though.

“So, what do you say?” Barry asked tentatively.

“I say let’s give it a try!” Len grinned at him. “I hope I won’t disappoint either of you...”

“Tonight, will be paid for of course but for future encounters we’ll set up something... I don’t want you to keep sleeping with random people while you’re with us.” Harrison smiled with a serious edge.

“I’ll just find another way.” Len smiled. “I like sex though...” he licked his lips and looked Harrison over pointedly.

“I don’t think you’d have to worry about that... but after a bit of rest and digest time I can prove it to you...” he licked his own lips and leaned forward a bit.

Len chuckled and finished his meal. Truth be told they ate the whole tray of lasagne basically with Barry, as Harrison only had a small helping.

“And I get to cuddle Barry for the night?” He asked happily hopeful. He could see how Barry lit up at the idea and his enthusiasm.

“Thankfully our bed is a king size, so we have enough space for you two to cuddle and for me to rest nearby.” Harrison almost laughed and looked at them adoringly.

They went to the couch and drank some tea while they got to know each other a bit more.

Barry was a CSI working for the central precinct of the CCPD. He got into crime fighting when his mother was murdered, and his father was convicted for the crime. He firmly believed his father was innocent and he wanted to prove it. He wanted it the right way and that would never cease to amaze Len. His foster father was also a cop, a good one, who helped Barry through every hardship growing up and still supported him even though he wasn’t happy about his relationship with a much older man. Len didn’t really help the situation though in age he was between the two other man.

Harrison owned STAR laboratories and it was a bit of a shock for Len even as he realized now why his name was a little familiar to him as he read the email. It also explained why their home was so huge, beautiful and modern. He had a bit of a conflict with the police over the profile research of the lab. There were many protests on the streets over it and the police often had to step in. He also explained that he preferred to be called Harrison because he had a twin brother and his parents weren’t really creative with names. They called their twin sons Harry and Harrison. And because of this for Harrison the name Harry was never him.

Len also told a bit about himself. He told them briefly that his father was abusive, and he had to steal food for himself and his sister not to starve. He told them that he got a little too much into it, but he stopped when he was caught and threatened to be parted from his sister. He built up his business after that but couldn’t completely separate himself from illegality. He just loved the thrill.

When their tea was gone, they slowly shifted closer to each other on the couch. Harrison was leaning against the corner of the couch and Barry was leaning back against his chest while Len was sitting between Barry’s legs. He finally leaned in to kiss Barry deep and slow. He reached around him and caressed Harrison’s sides with his hands letting his wait on top of Barry. He gave a quick kiss to Harrison and kissed down Barry’s neck and chest after removing his top.

Len took his sweet time kissing all over Barry and paying special attention to his nipples. He licked along his abdominal muscles with the tip of his tongue and enjoyed how Barry tensed and shuddered. He kissed and sucked along the hem of his jeans.

Barry was quietly enjoying the caresses with his one hand gently scratching the back of Len’s head while the other sneaked up and ran his fingers through Harrison’s soft hair.

When Len felt too turned on to just continue teasing, he climbed up to kiss his partners again. He also started to pull down Barry’s pants.

“So... I know we all want me to lick Barry here open but what are you planning Harrison? You told me you want to be in Barry after that... but you haven’t told me what you want while I’m doing it...” He whispered heatedly against their lips as he kissed them alternately.

“Oh, Barry’s going to turn around and pay the right kind of attention to me...” He chuckled and Barry just gave a sigh of agreement.

Len grinned and pulled back further to first pull off Barry’s pants then give him space to turn around. He moaned at the sight of his round ass.

“So damn hot...” he groaned out and grabbed Barry’s ass cheeks with his palms.

Barry giggled and arched his back clearly enjoying the praise.

Len took note of his reactions then leaned in and licked at Barry’s hole. He chuckled at the shudders eliciting more of them. He kissed the puckered skin next. He faintly noted that Barry was kissing down Harrison’s neck but then he concentrated completely on what he was doing. He licked and sucked at Barry’s hole before he pushed his tongue inside. He could feel that it wasn’t Barry’s first time being opened up, but he was still tight, and he wanted to be careful. He twisted his tongue and licked around it before pushing in deep and pulled back many times to repeat the move.

When Barry was moaning and whimpering sucking Harrison’s cock Len joined a single finger making Barry shudder. His toes curled and he reached back for Len despite the fact that his position didn’t give him much space to move.

“Lovely...” Harrison chuckled gently caressing Barry’s head. “Should I grab the lubricant hidden among the pillows?” He asked teasingly and gasped when Barry sucked his cock harder. He reached under a few pillows before he found what he was looking for and passed it to Len.

Len took it and immediately put it to good use. He pushed in two fingers carefully and kept licking around the rim to make it easier to relax for Barry and more pleasurable. He only joined a third finger when Barry was pushing back against him rhythmically and moaning louder, pleading him between licks at Harrison’s balls.

When Barry was finally ready to be penetrated by Harrison’s cock his legs were shaking so badly Len had to help him change positions.

Len pulled Barry back against his chest and pulled his legs up so he could basically lift him up and position him wherever he wanted while Harrison rolled on a condom and lubed up. Len slowly carefully lowered Barry onto it but stopped when he felt the slightest protest from him. He started gently moving him up and down without letting him brace himself on anything. He would let him if he gave any sign of discomfort, but he didn’t.

“Oh god... I won’t last...” Barry whined with his legs shaking. “P-please... shit...”

Len angled him perfectly for his prostate to be rubbed just right by Harrison’s cock.

“Harrison... Len... mmmh...” Barry held onto Len’s hands around his legs as he came shuddering and squirming.

Harrison sat up to help Len hold Barry securely while he rode out his orgasm.

“Feels so good....” Barry mumbled between them with Harrison’s cock now pulled out.

Len kissed the right side of his neck while Harrison kissed along the left side. Barry giggled happily. He was comfortable and relaxed, if a bit tired.

“It’s your turn now...” Barry chuckled as he felt both their cocks being rock hard. He slipped to the side against the backrest and let them align their bodies.

Len moaned when he felt Harrison’s solid muscles tense against him. He wanted to rip off the soft clothes he got from the couple, but he forced himself to just get rid of all as fast as he cold. He leaned forward letting on as much skin contact as he could, and Harrison’s cock slipped between his legs. He was shuddering in pleasure just from their skin touching and feeling the throbbing long cock.

Barry moved behind him and pulled his cheeks apart to let Harrison slide against his hole.

“I’m a bit sore... you might need to be careful...” Len sighed. He was thinking about offering some other way to get off, but when the blunt head of his member caught on hole his body went jelly. He wanted to feel it again so deep even if it hurt. “Barry...” he whined pleading and heard Barry laugh and moan before he felt his slick fingers at his hole.

Barry lubed him up and changed the condom over Harrison’s cock before lubing it too. He also held it in place as Len lowered himself on it with Harrison’s hands on his hips. He sat down completely even though his thighs were trembling, and it hurt a little. It was also so damn amazing. He could trust Harrison with not hurting him too much. It was a rare experience for him but so damn nice.

He kissed the man enthusiastically and started moving his hips in slow circles.

Soon Len was riding his long dick with a nice fast rhythm and moaning so loud he never did before.

“Yes... yes... yes... please.... I don’t want this to end...” he whimpered when he was so close, he was falling out of rhythm.

Harrison swapped their position and put Len on his back as he pounded into him hard and deep making the man scream.

“Right there... don’t stop... fuuuuck...” Len tensed and convulsed with his intense orgasm. He felt tears on his face as he came back to his senses after he couldn’t even tell how long.

At some point Harrison came too but Len couldn’t even remember it.

“I’ve never felt like this before...” he chuckled still high on his afterglow. He pulled Harrison’s sweaty body down against his. He needed the comfort and he almost teared up again when Barry laid down and cuddled against his side. He let out a tiny sob and slid his arm around the younger man. He was happy.

They laid there for a very long time. Len’s arm under Barry went almost completely numb by the time they pulled themselves together to take a much quicker shower.

Harrison put on pjs and grabbed his own blanket, but Len and Barry stayed naked and cuddled up under one blanket together. They fell asleep easily.

It was dangerously easy in the beginning. Len seemed to fit in perfectly into their life. He was always there when they needed him, and he barely asked for anything. It took Barry and Harrison a while though to realize that Len wouldn’t tell them if he felt any discomfort. It didn’t matter how Len tried to reassure them he was okay they were much more prodding after they realized it.

One of the biggest hardships was when Joe West, Barry’s foster father found out that, yet another person joined this relationship he wouldn’t want for his son. He gave a bit of a hard time to Len and his business for a while but slowly accepted him too. He just wanted his son to be safe and happy.

It was after about six months that Len moved in completely. He modified his business a bit and he was working mostly from home and ha also went completely legal. Lisa was happy for him and even Mick was taking on a steady job at STAR labs where he got to test out explosives. It was dream job for him blowing things up for money, and it was legal.

All together that single night of hours of amazing sex completely turned Len’s life upside down. And it became absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I meant to write an angsty hurt/comfort story where Harrison was an asshole and he hired Len to mock Barry and then Len and Barry would fall in love with each other and get rid of Harrison in a very satisfying way... It rewrote itself...  
> Thanks for reading! Comments are love and help me through "life"!


End file.
